Modern Day Love
by my elsanna otp
Summary: Have you ever found that one person that completes you? That person that always make you happy and you feel like singing? You and that person have opposites but you have things in common that just balance everything out? That one person you can be goofy happy crazy sad energetic around? Well I found that person. modern day elsanna rated m for later smut no flames please!
1. prologue

**Hey everyone so this is a new story I've been working this is only a prologue teaser whatever you wanna call it. This storyit's about Anna's point of view where she meet the love of her life over the internet, fanfiction. Now I take this story kind of personally (so please no flames) because some of the events that happen in this fiction I myself or very close friends have experienced.**

 **Hope you like and I will post chapter one sometime next week it is already almost complete.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Have you ever found that one person that completes you? That person that always make you happy and you feel like singing? You and that person have opposites but you have things in common that just balance everything out? That one person you can be goofy happy crazy sad energetic around? Well I found that person. There are so many dating sights on the internet and I wasn't even on one of them. Its true that love finds you when you least expect it. That's what happened to me was on this amazing sight called fanfiction where many people creating stories about movies, and shows and other stuff. Have you ever heard of it? If you can go check the sight out. So hey my name is Anna Isle and I'll be talking about how I met the love of my life in modern times over the internet

"Alright come on Anna you can do this" I was coaxing myself I was gonna send a message to my favorite fanfiction writer. Her fanfic name was Ice Queen and I heard she usually didn't answer people that often and I thought I tried my luck The reason I'm making such a big deal out of this is cause she's like royalty on the fanfiction she has multiple stories some have high 500's for followers and her one story her main one that isn't done has more than one thousand favs and follows that a hell of a lot, I reread my message.

 _"Dear Ice Queen hey I love your new story on Lily and Emma. They're one of my new favorite pairs after watching some of Once Upon A Time. Can't wait for more on that lol. It was the best fanfiction story I've ever read it's such a great love story, and how a little sad, but every good story needs that. I think I've memorized the whole story. Especially that one quote it was perfect along with the story. How'd you come up with the idea to write it? It's amazing how Emma and Lily are polar opposites and yet they go together so well."_

I sent the message the sat down to play my fantasy game summoners wars on my tablet. It was 9 at night about half hour later I got a message. I looked at it and it was from Ice Queen. Holy shit she actually messaged me back. My heart leapt in my throat and some unknown feeling ran through me. I opened it and begun reading: I read it

 _"Hi thanks for liking my story. I came up with the idea after I watched that episode and saw the undeniable fluff there and thought they deserved a chance. Thank you the next chapter will be smut which is halfway done already first smut I've ever written. And yes that quote is great I thought it went perfectly with that story thank you. I hope you continue to read it I'm just getting started and I have many more ideas to write"._

I read and reread the story and smiled. I began to re respond:

 _"Lol it was undeniable fluff, but OUAT never lets other pairs have a chance. They could use different writers for at least that part I mean there could have been so many more awesome pairings even though Hook and Emma are cool and Hook is hot with that accent who wouldn't want a hot pirate boyfriend. Well awesome can't wait to read it. I bet anything you write will be great."_

I played my game again and a little while later she had responded. I jump on it instantly some part of me knowing this is gonna be great talking to her:

 _"Hah lol yes your right the writers only want straight pairings that's why they stopped the story line for Aurora and Mulan cause they thought it was turning into a girl paring lol. And yeah I think the smut will be good I guess bout to start writing that part. Again thanks for liking the story_ ". I smiled again this is a record. We begin to message back and forth talking about various female pairings that could have been.

We get off after a while and for some reason I feel happy I mean I talk to people on the internet all the time but she seemed really cool. I start up my game again and get a pretty good level in.

My mind wandered to her I wonder what she looks like is she pretty? How old is she? Is she.. Gay? The last question had my face burning as I am gay just throwing that out there it'll be important later. I look back at my game and scream as one of mage jumps in my face and spells me to death.

LINE BREAK

Ice Queen's POV

Ring...Ring...Rin-

I pick up my phone and look at it great another message from a fan. I rolls her eyes. "Oh geez I usually don't answer them because most are usually pervs or people who wanna know all about me. I guess I'll at least have the curtsey to read them". I thought and opened it up. It's from this girl FiestyPants I've she's commented on many of my stories.

I read her message and smile slightly "there is something about this girl that makes me want to answer her" I thought. I message her back about my next chapter and answered her question maybe that'd make her go away. I go back to planning my next chapter and she messages me back again. I read it and giggle slightly this girl is kinda funny, and makes so much sense about how wrong some of OUAT is. I message her back and we talk about how many pairings could have been on the show. After a while we had to get off. I kinda liked talking to this girl and she seems fun. I'm gonna have to do this again.

* * *

 **Soooo how was it reviews would be appreciated.**


	2. school

**Hmm ch 1 finally...well the first few chapter are just the basic slow getting to know some of the story chapters and a few other things put in there that will be important later... it get's sooo better later I promise if you just stick around. I apologize in advance for any mistakes...chapter two is bout half way finished.**

 **enjoy**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Dam I think I read a bit too much of ice queen's fanfiction last night was the first thought in my head as I rolled out of bed and started my morning routine. I usually helped my dad get ready for work and he dropped me off at school before work a win-win scenario.

I took my shower and got dressed a nice white tank top and a blue and white plaid shirt over top of that. Some form fitting black jeans and I tied my strawberry blonde hair into twin braids like normal.

I made myself my mom and dad breakfast. They weren't talking to each other because they had a fight the night before. We had breakfast and then it was off to the hellmouth. Whoops sorry that's a quote from one of my fav shows Buffy the Vampire Slayer only those who have watched the show know what it means. Sorry I'm a big dork. It's about one month into school and of course I already hate it. Though I'm a senior which is good already want out though.

My dad dropped me off on his way to work. I began to walk towards the doors when a blue sports car drove past us a 2013 Ford Mustang GT 5.0 Convertible to be exact. Sorry for the exact name I love cars. I stopped and stared in envy every time I saw it. It was a baby blue or a little darker with a one nice white line of snowflakes making a nice wave up and down the two sides of the car and tiny ones sprinkled over the hood.

The car pulled into the student parking lot and out came three students and the driver none other than Elsa Amier the most popular girl and by far the most beautiful. I had such a crush on her but then again so did almost everyone. She was gorgeous and sweet and sometimes shy. She had long platinum blonde hair usually in a braid swung over her left shoulder. Curves to die for and legs for days pretty much a super model and the most gorgeous icy blue eyes ever. She stood by her car and talked with her friends and her boyfriend Flynn who walks behind her and snakes his arm around her lower waist and she wiggles out of it. But he did it again. I growl such an asshole guy I don't know why she's with him she can do so much better.

 _Yeah right someone like your worthless._

I shake the thought out of my head and walk into school and to my locker where my friends are. I have Olaf Merida Hiccup Belle and Sven they've all been my friends since bout as long as I can remember.

I didn't have long unfortunately till the bell rang and I walked into Calculus oh great. I took my seat unfortunately next to my ex Rapunzel who hated me for breaking up with her. I guess no one's ever broken up with her before. Guess I set a standard I broke up with her before cause of something she did which I won't get into right now.

She glared at me and I looked away and try not to stare as Elsa walks past to her seat and I breathe in the air as she passes. She always somehow smelled like winter breeze and mint somehow.

We start class and it goes fine till I almost nod off and the teacher calls on me to the bored to work out the answer. I work out the answer quickly and I see a vein pop out on his temple. What can I say I am so excellent at math. Actually no I looked on the teacher's sheet when he set it down to pay attention to my hopeful failure. :P

I sat down and smirked at Rapunzel who glared and I saw Elsa from across the room watching us curiously a small smile on her face and her chin balanced on her palm. _Omg so cute!_

I locked eyes with her for a second then I looked away embarrassed and I heard her giggle just barely and my face flared up even more. I didn't look anywhere for the entire class except in front of me.

After that it was history which I found interesting. I'm not going to bore you with the details. Then after that it was off to my favorite class of the day art.

I come into the art room it's my favorite class if I didn't say that before. I sat down and took out my drawing book. We had some kind of image on the board every class to warm up. I warm up my hand by shaking it and cracking it then I looked at the board today was a snowflake. I begin to draw and Elsa of all people in my class come to sit next to me.

I look over at her and she looks at me and smiles. I smile back then look away and busy myself into drawing. I finish drawing as the teacher gets up and comes to the front of the classroom.

"Alright guys hold em up let me see your drawins" He said. Our art teacher Mr. Weselton said. A tall man with a fake toupee but had a keen eye for art and says I have much potential. I hold up my drawing and so does everyone else. I look around the room and snicker silently at some of the worst drawings. I look at Elsa's and smile her drawings are always immaculate.

"mmhm immaculate good job Anna" he said as he passed and I smiled in triumph. "And Elsa very near perfect you should sit next to Anna the rest of the year and get tips from her you two have a lot of potential".

My mouth dropped open as I look at him as he smiles and walks away. I look at Elsa who seems equally as surprised. She shrugged and goes back to her work.

Mr. Weselton gives our first project at the start of each month that's due the next month on the first. He tells us it should be something semi hard to do. And usually gives us little things through class to improve our talent.

I think of stuff to do. _I wonder. Ok can't do my baby I already drew her. I wonder if Elsa would let me draw her car. Yeah fat chance._

"I wouldn't mine you drawing my car Anna, as long as you do a good job" I look over to see Elsa smiling at me. "Dam I-I-I said that o-out loud d-didn't I" I swallow and she nodded and giggled at me behind her hand.

I dropped my head on the desk in embarrassment and that only made her giggle more. I took a deep breath sat up and looked at her. "S-so I can I mean I understand if you say know with you being so popular why would you want some nowbody dork drawing a pick of your 2013 Ford Mustang GT 5.0 Convertible "? I rambled again and put a hand over my mouth and she smiled and giggled at me.

"Anna yeah I wouldn't mind, and come on your not a dork

I smiled back shakily then went back to working on what random object Mr. Weselton set in front of us. _Grrrr dam teacher._ I silently growled he set a heart with an arrow through it.

I whipped my head and looked at him and he smiled at me. I smiled back anyway and went to sketching it. The bell rang as I had finished it and added some color to it. I handed him my work and was about to walk out the door when he commented.

"Very good work Anna, hey Elsa what do you think of Anna's cupid heart. Elsa came behind me and peered over my shoulder I felt her breast press against my back for a second and my face erupts the warmth of a volcano. She looks me and smiled at me. "It is very good Anna" she walked out and I sigh shakily and walk towards the cafeteria dam this girl will be the death of me…

I walked into the war zone, the place where you have to duck from flying food. Yes the cafeteria. I got in line and got my good. I walked towards the table where the gang was. I got there safe this time and sat down. I greeted everyone and we ate. After we were all finished we all bussed our trays then began to talk. But before that happens someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around and there stood Hercules, Rapunzel, and Gaston stood there smirking evilly. I rolled my eyes and looked away but someone spun me around. I glared at the trio as they looked at one another. Hercules and Gaston grabbed me and pulled me up holding me in front of the whole student body that was at lunch. My stomach twisted what were they going to do?. My friends protested but it was unheard as Rapunzel began to get everyone's attention all the freshman, sophomores, juniors, and my senior class.

I tried to get out of their grip but the two steroid ridden men held me. "Hey everyone you see this little bitch right here she's a dyke and broke up with me can you believe that she had the nerve to do that". And when Rapunzel said that she turned around and slapped me across the face. It stung really badly and my head whipped to the side. I kept my head down as she trashed talked me more spewing a bunch of lies. _What's the point of fighting back I'm worthless anyway and they do this torture so much I should be used to it._

I looked at all the students and say Elsa among them hand over her mouth in shock of hearing this. Well there goes I'm never going to get her to talk to me before

I hung my head as some threw horrible comments at me that I was used to. I flinched at a few of the comments made to me but I had pretty much heard almost everyone in the book _good job for making being creative kids._

I snicker a little at my poor joke and Rapunzel sent another slap to my face which hurt like hell again. Soon enough the teachers made them release me and I just shuffled back to my table and sat there my head low for the rest of the time. **_I hate lunch._**

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. At the end of the day I packed all my stuff and got ready for basketball practice. That's the one thing I love. It's my favorite sport and it's really fun and I have to say I'm kind good at it.

I walk up to my friend Belle and we practice shots neither one of us saying a word about what happened at lunch. Practice was luckily uneventful and I walked out the double doors me and Belle were scheduled to hang out. I waited for her as she finished changing when Elsa of all people walked up to me. Her hair was damp from the swim team she was on.

She stood right in front of me. "H-hi Elsa" I gave a small smile and she smiled back. "So Anna when do you want to draw my car?" she asked and I froze. _Shit I can draw it? Ok when? Can I draw it with Elsa in the car?_  
I hear Elsa giggle and I knew I said that last one out loud. "W-well Elsa I'm k-kinda busy today m-maybe tomorrow ok?" I see her think it over then she looks me straight in the eye and gives me her signature smile and agrees.

"a-and I'm sorry about what Rapunzel did, sometimes I don't even know why I'm friends with her" Elsa mumbled. "well see you later Anna" and she was gone.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when Belle came behind me. "what was Elsa doing talking to you" she pretty much spat out her name".

I told her it was no big deal and we walked to her house. We were gonna watch pitch perfect cause the second one was coming out soon and we couldn't wait to see it so we have to have the other plot fresh in our minds.

We ran upstairs and put it in and lay next to each other on her bed. we sang all the songs and got to just the way you are. Belle sang Chloe's part and I sang Aubrey and Beca's part. It's always fun to watch to watch it. We finished off the song and looked at one another smiling we know we did good. I swear I saw her look at my lips. I smiled I love spending time with Belle. She smiled at me, she is really pretty. Brown wavy hair, an amazing complexion and nice light chocolate eyes. She looked at my lips again begun to lean forward slightly. _Wait is she going to kiss me? Why would she want to kiss me?_ A million thoughts went through my head but they all short-circuited as I felt her breath on my lips. I let my eyes flutter close and begin to lean in hoping to kiss her.

"Hey you two do want to go play some basketball?" Belle's thirteen year old brother Han called out from the bedroom door. Our eyes opened and we both stared at each other for a second. _What the hell?_

We get up and open the door to find him smirking at us. I could see Belle practically steaming. Her little brother Hans was a devil child a real pain. He had red hair kind of like mine, green eyes, and seems like he's some kind of king around the house and everywhere else.

"Sure let's go I'll call the guys and Merida" I heard Belle grumble and we got ready. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I got to watch it or I'm gonna pass out from lack of oxygen. What a weird day.

Anna's Schedule

Calculus

History

Art

Lunch

(no gym cause she has practice after school every day)

English

Chemistry

Free period

Basketball practice

Home or working on her baby usually (ohh wonder what that is)? :P

* * *

 **so how was that...and to clear up any confusion anna has been bullied for many years by Rapunzel and the other two after they found out she was gay cause Rapunzel outted her a** **fter Anna broke up with her.**

 **Next chapter: Friends (just getting slight backgrounds to Anna's friends and Anna's baby...)**


	3. friends

**So this chapter isn't exactly that important just thought I'd play around with introducing Anna's friends and something that will be kinda important in this story.**

 **hope you like**

* * *

So now we're all at the basketball court it's me, Belle, and Hans on one team and Olaf, Sven, and Hiccup on another team Merida had to watch her three brothers. We played for about two hours the game was pretty intense but fun. By the end when Sven said he couldn't take it anymore me and Belle we're ahead three points. Sven was more of a computer guy. He likes to design different rollercoasters and he has it planned out that he is going to college for engineering so he can build his own awesome rollercoasters. I had actually meet him at school in engineering class a few years back and we hit it of talking and everything. He said he had a girlfriend and took me to the amusement park that was in our city. At first I thought that his girlfriend worked at the amusement park but he stopped me in front of a rollercoaster The Banshee and kissed one of the pillars. He laughed so hard cause of my reaction and I guess I kinda liked his wacky personality that was like mine and we clicked and he's been one of my best friends ever since we've had our ups and downs but it's worked. He's tall normal body type, green eyes and brown hair and a nice deepish voice. He's had one girlfriend but hasn't had any curiosity in the female gender which I find weird but I don't question it.

They all cried hallelujah and raced for the food we had all packed. We packed deep fried chicken, watermelon, iced tea and a few other things. We all got our food and ate. I smelled something and looked to my right and rolled my eyes as Olaf was dousing his chicken in hot sauce I swear he lives off the stuff. My friend Olaf is a cool guy he's pretty big in his video games which is cool. I met him in the same class I did Sven he was talking about one of the few video games I was familiar with. He's tall and has a good build as he on the wresting team. Really light blonde hair almost white which is very rare, and nice deep blue eyes.

I see a flash of brown and see Belle walking up to a stray black and white kitty that came right up to her. She loved animals. She picked it up and brought it back and we all petted it. She smiled at me. Belle family is French and so is she. Medium length brown hair, rosy cheeks, deep hazel eyes that held a lot of knowledge from all the books she reads (usually romances). She held up the cat to her face and smiled at me and my stomach flipped. God she's beautiful. I meet her in the library as I was trying to find a book we we're both interested in. I've liked her since sometime last year and I tried to get closer and it worked but not as close as I wanted. But what happened in her room was weird as if she was going to kiss me.

Hiccup petted the cat and it absolutely loved him he had a thing that almost every animal he scratched under the chin or other certain spots fell for him. He had brown hair that hung over his forehead, green eyes, and freckles under his eyes. He was amazing with a lot of different animals and had a fascination with animals. He had this huge black dog named toothless cause the dog seemed to have no teeth as a puppy but as he grew he grew quite the set. I meet him in math class he's amazing at math as well as making a lot of different inventions that have helped all of us.

The cat ran off after a while and we debated what to do next it was only five. "Hey let's go put that new muffler on for Anna's baby" Sven said and we all agreed. We go to my house. A nice two story house with a good garage and a privacy fence in the back.

We go to the garage and open it to show my baby. Well I call it my baby because I pretty much raised it from nothing. My 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429 (sorry for the full name yet again). I found it at the junk yard its exterior was fine not much rust but the interior and any of its parts were all bad. My dad said I could fix it up if I was able to put the time, money and dedication into rebuilding a car. I like to do things with my hands fix lots of stuff that's one reason why I like painting so much and basketball they're hands on stuff.

And they guys really love helping me on it they say once it's all shiny and new they're going to take turns driving it and picking up chicks. I had already put in the engine and new almost everything else now we just needed that muffler and the spark plugs plus the brakes and then to put in a stereo system and new seats and a few other interior things so this baby was far from done. Me and the guys begun putting on the muffler and got that done in a hour when belle came out with chocolate chip cookies

"ohh thanks Belle just what I needed" I took one and kissed belle on the cheek for fun. Her cheeks grew a dark red and the guys laughed and teased her. We hung out for a while late than everyone went home except belle.

"What's up belle" I asked as she stood there silently. She looked nervous for some reason. "Um Anna so you know that new pitch perfect movie is coming out and did you wanna go with me". She asked quietly.

"Um y-yeah of course belle" I said slightly confused but I went to hug her anyways before she left and we hugged slightly longer than usual.

I went inside and upstairs when my tablet rang. I looked and my stomach flipped. A message from Ice Queen. I smiles and my stomach flips from nervousness. I opens it _"Hey strangers how you doing"_ I smile and responds. _"Nothing much just sitting around reading fanfiction"_.

We message back and forth fro a while talking about everything and nothing. I begun to like her she seemed really fun to talk to. She kind of made me happy. Until I asked her a question. What's your name? She responded with. _I don't want to tell you I'm sorry I'm kind of secretive about that_. :(.

I smile and respond. _Hey well that's ok I'll just have to get you to trust me then won't I._ We talk for a while later then got off. I looked at the clock 10:00 might as well get a good night rest. I said goodnight to my parents who we're sitting on the couch at opposite ends. I frowned said goodnight and went to bed.

* * *

Ice Queen Pov

I message Feisty Pants and we talk I'm having some fun with this girl she is really funny. I look at my screen and see she asked my name. I frown and I grow cold and sigh. Another one asking my name. I respond and surprisingly she didn't storm away. I smile and message her back my thanks we soon got off after that. I smile and sigh happily she is definitely different. A few different thought went through my mind. Where did she live? Was it in my state? What's she look like? Is she gay? The last thought went through my mind unexpectedly and I blushed and decided to head to bed. I opened my door a crack so my pup white husky puppy snow come in. I look at my clock 10:00. I hear my phone vibrate and I look at it and frown. I ignore it and go to bed.

* * *

 **So that isn't that important of a chapter but Anna's baby her ford mustang will be kind important**

 **sorry for any typos will post next week next chapter is kinda harsh yet good**


	4. reveal

**Ok another chapter I know this is boring but it will get better as the story progresses I promise...I'd like to know what you guys think so don't hesitate to message me I don't bite..much ;P**

* * *

Six in the morning rolled around pretty early if you've been up almost all night making a picture of a perfect girl perfect. Oh god I need more sleep. I got dressed in something I thought I'd look really good in. A blue, purple, and gray nice more on the tighter side plaid shirt and my nice black skinny jeans and my ying, yang necklace. I got my dad ready for work and he dropped me off as I clutched my art project and at the lucky moment I heard Elsa's car purr into the student parking lot.

I took a deep breath and walked into the school I was shaking slightly looking around _where was Gaston?_ The day went by so slow I was very paranoid looking around for Gaston but I saw not him or the other two. It was good till art, and I walked in ready to show my piece. Mr. Weselton told us to put our pieces facing down on the main table I did and went over to sit next to Elsa I was shaking slighty still in excitement and nervousness. "So r-ready to see it" I smirk and Elsa nodded excitedly. I leaned in closer "I-I wonder what you drew"? I asked and she told me to wait. Mr. Weselton held each individual piece up first some were pretty good others were horrible I swear no one has appreciation for art anymore.

He held up Elsa's piece and my jaw along with everyone else's hit the floor. It was a drawing of a white Siberian tiger standing on a ledge looking out at the sky. It had beautiful strokes of water colors and some very nice shade of blue that made the eyes stand out. The sky was a pink and light red with a few clouds and even a few snowflakes falling. I looked over at Elsa and she was smiling so much and I smiled back and gushed about how beautiful it was and she smiled and giggled at me.

Mr. Weselton then held up my piece and I looked out of the corner of my eye at Elsa's reaction. Her expression went from one of shock to a blush erupting on her face and she smiled so brightly that the sun couldn't compare. I looked at her sheepishly and smiled lopsidedly and she launched herself at me unexpectedly and hugged me and I blushed a lot as she hugged me I could feel her breast against mine. I hugged her back of course though she surprised me. She pulled away but her face was close to mine. "Do you really think I look that beautiful, Anna that work is amazing" Elsa smiled and a few other people came over to congratulate me and I was blushing pretty colors.

"Well Elsa" I said to answer her question. "M-most people think you look that b-beautiful maybe y-you should s-see it yourself…and maybe y-your boyfriend should say it more" I grumbled out the last part and Elsa giggled at me and nodded in slight agreement. I went to go doodle some and I saw Elsa looking at me every once in a while and I caught her eye once. "W-what is it Elsa" I asked.

"Well I was thinking that how come we've never talked before"? She asked and a lump settled in my throat.

"W-well Elsa I mean y-you're really popular and I-I'm just a lower p-person and I stayed away from people t-that were popular". I looked at Elsa and saw the irritation on her face. She frowned but looked me in the eyes and I was short of breath yet again.

"Well then Anna either way I'm going to keep talking to you I think we might be able to be friends" She got up and patted me on the shoulder with that as the bell rang and everyone left. I sat there though…what the hell just happened?

The rest of the day went by without a problem I passed Elsa in the hallway a few times and she smiled and I looked at her sheepishly like a little kid who has a crush though that is exactly what this is. I sit around for a little while as I have time to kill before basketball practice this time I was in the gym with some of the other girls just in case. I sat down and got on my tablet and was surprised when I saw a message from Ice Queen.

 _"Hey what's up I'm bored not sure if you were busy or not"_ I smile and begin to respond.

 _"No I was busy in school actually I'm a senior and can't wait to get out ugh"_

I got a response back from her a minute later: _hey that's sweet I'm a senior to…what state are you in? just asking you don't have to tell me"_ I giggled at her rush of words and thought there wasn't any harm in telling her where my state.

I messaged her I was in the state of New York and I waited for her message and when I got it my mouth dropped open to the floor. _"Holy shit are you sure you aren't pulling my leg"?_

I giggle and type back _"no I'm being serious here that's cool I've never met someone that close…sooo would you want to tell me your name. Mine's Anna"_

I waited for her answer it was almost time for practice. I got it and I looked at it and frowned we dam.

 _"That's a nice name Anna nice to meet you :P, I'm sorry though I'm very secretive about somethings my name being one of them"_

I message back. _Hey that's ok queenie I get it..Ok I have to go to my basketball practice but I'll message later ttyl nice talking"_

I grabbed my stuff and went and got ready for practice.

* * *

I walked home because I needed to clear my head and stuff. I opened the door and heard shouting from the living room and I walked in to my mom and dad fighting. My dad had a frustrated look on his face, and mom was crying. On the table between them were multiple papers. My father Kai is a very loving man but had a temper. My mother Gerda is loving woman as well but had a bit of a anger streak and was a little crazy at a few times.

"What's going on here" I demanded this time and they looked at me. Mom looked at me and dad let out a breath and walked over to me. "Anna, me and your mom are getting a divorce".

I stumbled back and felt something crack "W-w-w-w-what" I stuttered and leaned against the wall. _No this couldn't happen no they're fine…they're fine._

I sit down as they explain that they don't work anymore that the magic they had before was just gone. I just nod and sit there as they explain that. I was numb to the whole thing all I could think of was. We're not going to be a family anymore.

After a bit more explaining I excused myself and I went up into my room. I got on my tablet because I needed something to do to distract myself. I looked and I had gotten message from Ice Queen.

 _Hey where are you?_

I took a deep breath and messaged her the real reason why because I feel like I can trust her. _Sorry there Queenie my parents were sitting around talking to me. They're getting a divorce and I'm needed down there to talk to them so idk how long I'll be able to talk sorry._ _L_

I sent the message and she responded soon. _Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Hey I'll tell you a secret if you promise not to tell anyone and you promise to try and cheer up._

I was intrigued and said yes to her offer and said I will try and cheer up. Her response threw me for a loop.

 _Well that little secret is that my name is Elsa :3_

I smiled and felt a little happier that she wanted to tell me that.

 _Me: really wow that's a pretty name… I bet your just as pretty :P_

I smiled and wondered she was in my state and her name is Elsa. Wait could she be the Elsa from my school? I shook my head _Yeah right why would such a popular person like Elsa have time to write fanfiction when she has all those friends of hers. But still_.

My thoughts were shoot when my mom called me to come down. I took in a shaky breath and messaged Ice Queen I had to go _. This was going to be a long night._

* * *

 ** _Hmmm well that's this chapter tell me whatcha think guys ill have another chapter up next week probably Monday..see you later guys_**


	5. easier

**Alright another chapter guys hope you like maybe send me an pm about the chapter anything you might like to see, I might be able to add it into the story. enjoy**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with dried tears on my cheeks. I got ready slowly today I really didn't feel like dealing with school. I even didn't hang out with my friends before school. I just breezed through the first few classes till art. Elsa tried talking to me but I kind of didn't talk much. Have you ever felt like your whole world was falling apart before your eyes and you couldn't do anything you stop it. That's how I felt. So that's how I felt through art and Elsa could tell that something was wrong. She tried cheering me up and it kind of worked I'm glad there is someone in the world that gives a shit. Except my one cousin but she was busy. I smiled and told Elsa thanks for cheering me up at the end of class.

 _I'm happy it's getting easier to talk to her. I wonder if we can be good friends._

 _Yeah right why would anyone want to be friends with you, you **worthless** piece of shit_.

I shake my head as the bad thoughts bombard my head. I finish the rest of the day and there was no basketball practice so I walked out of the school with everyone else on my way back home _oh great_. I heard someone call my name and it was Elsa. I felt my heart skip a beat as she walked up to me. She was about a few inches taller than me. "W-what's up E-elsa" I ask and back up a bit.

"Well Anna I have nothing to do today and I saw you walking and well…would you wanna hang out with me because I am still going to try to get you to be friends with me". She smiled at me and my heart thawed slightly. Well…why not.

I said yes and texted my mom I wouldn't be home for a bit. I got excited as I sat down gently into Elsa's car and she giggled at me. "It's not going to break Anna" I blushed a pretty shade of red and buckled up as she took off. I sat back and enjoyed the ride I always wanted to be in this car and now that I am it seems like a dream. She drove us to Oaken's ice cream parlor and we ordered it was her treat. I got a mint chocolate chip and death by chocolate. Elsa got chocolate chip cookie dough and death by chocolate as well. I was quiet as we ate the ice cream and I thanked her for it. We talked a bit. Kind of about school stuff like what our next project for art would be and that sort of stuff.

"So w-what's next E-Elsa" I ask and she shrugs her shoulders. A thought popped into my head. "D-do you w-want to come back t-ton my house with m-me I p-promsie it's for something good I wanted you to s-see something" I ask all stuttery and she giggles at me and yet agrees. I grin like an idiot all the way. This is a dream come true I'm actually talking to Elsa Amier. I've had a crush on her for the past year and now I'm able to talk to her.

We arrive at my house and I bring her to the garage and hit the button to open it. I see her eyes light up and mouth fall open slightly as the slightly rusted and dusty car comes into view. "This is m-my baby I've been working on it for a w-while it's a-"

"A 1969 Ford Mustang Boss….429" she finished for me and walked the car. I giggle at her at her excitement. "You know about it?" I ask in amazement and she nods her head. "I've always wanted one wow Anna you're so lucky".

I didn't know what to say _I didn't think a girl like Elsa knew about cars_. "Anna just cause I'm a blonde and a pretty face doesn't mean I don't know anything" Elsa joked and I face palmed cause I knew I said that out loud. I need to get that under control.

"Does she run"? Elsa asked and I shook my head. "N-no not yet I need to make us some m-more money and buy a muffler and the spark plugs plus, p-plus the brakes then I need to put the interior inside. So my baby won't get done for a while, I was hoping to get her done for prom and give it for one of the guys to use for prom, but it kind of won't get done I don't h-have enough money to finish her" I said disappointed then shrugged and Elsa was pouting.

"Can I still sit inside" Elsa looked up at me with that puppy dog pout. "O-kay okay j-just put that l-look a-away' I joked and I got her laughing at me.

The driver's seat was good so I opened the door and I let her sit down I could see the happiness on her face and some distant memory to. She sat there checking out stuff for a few minutes than got out with a shy smile on her face. "So if you here your car being pulled away in the middle of the night think nothing of it" Elsa joked and wiggled her eyebrows and I laughed at her.

"So" I inquired "y-you've wanted o-one of these why" I asked. Dam I need to get over that stutter whenever I talk to her.

I pull up a chair for her and I then she told me. "My best friend had one and it was so beautiful red with white racing stripes on the top and on the sides the inside was amazing leather and extra lights to make it look cooler in the dark she also had a few snowflake designs on the seats. I always loved it when she and I used to go and drive around in it to places". She smiled but it was a little sad. "Elsa what happened t-to her".

Elsa shook her head. "It's nothing I don't want to bore you with the details" She smiled at me and I got up from my chair but my leg got caught. I fell down on top of Elsa and she fell to the ground.

I sat up and was apologizing when I stopped. I and Elsa's faces were only a few inches apart. I looked at her lips, so full, and red I was so close. I looked back at Elsa and for a fleeting second I thought she was looking at my lips. We locked eyes and I felt her breath on my lips.

"Anna it's time for your friend to leave" My mom called" I blushed a shade of red that didn't even know existed the spell broke between us and got off of Elsa without managing to fall on her again and yelled back to my mom ok.

I helped Elsa up apologizing so many times I probably broke a record, and was shaking slightly because of how close to her I was.

Elsa giggled at me behind her hand. "Anna relax its ok I find your klutziness cute" I blushed even darker at this rate it'll become permeant.

I walked her to her car and she got in. "Hey Anna have you categorize us as friendsss yet" she joked and I shrugged my shoulders and smiled "maybe" I watched as she left.

I walked back into the house happy and yet depressed cause I had to deal with my parents again. This mental strain isn't good but with Elsa it seems I can forget it. _If only for a little while_. I greet my mom and sit down to wait till my dad got home.

* * *

Elsa's pov.

I drive home from a very relaxing day with Anna. She seems really nice and kind of funny I think me and her can become friends. I walk into the house and greet my parents and brother who was on the computer it isn't that late but I have things to do. I walk up into my room and sat down onto my laptop. I started it up when I heard my phone vibrate. I opened it up and it was a message from my boyfriend. _Oh great now what Flynn want me to come over and give you a blowjob_.

I grimaced as I saw his message: _Hey baby I missed you today you weren't at your house when I came by I was hoping we could meet up and hang out._

I replied that I was and am very busy and will be the rest of the night. I get a message about thirty seconds later.

 _Yeah you were busy alright hanging out with that dyke Anna. Why were you with her baby and why can't I see you I want to hang out :(  
_ I growled I knew now that his idea of getting me to hang out with him is so he can try and have sex with me. Yes I do want that but not with him (but I don't cause I know it will hurt his pride) god if all men are like this I don't think I want to date another one again. I snickered at my own joke.

 _Listen Flynn who I hang out with is my business just like I don't get in the way of all the girls you hang out with so fucking trust me, and I don't want to hang out cause every time we do **you** try to get into my pants. _

I hit send and shut off my phone for the night. _Why haven't I broken up with him yet what's the matter with me?_

I sigh and think to better things. My thoughts instantly go to Anna and the fun time we had today. She's so lucky to that car I've always wanted one though my dad won't get one says older cars are usually a money hole _yeah right he just doesn't want to agree I'm right. And she was so cute apologizing after she feel on me…wow she was so soft and warm..i swear she looked at my lips..could she like me? Why would she like me?_

I calm myself down and think things over. _He's not good for me…He pushed the sex thing to far sometimes…he doesn't take me out on dates anymore._

The list went on and on and I got sick of it. I knew that I was right that I didn't have to be with him anymore. I smiled feeling confident and turn my phone back on and message him to come over _. I wonder how he will take the news?_

* * *

 **Woo go Elsa finally broke up with that ass...wonder what she's going to do now...ill have another chapter up next Monday..and if your into swanqueen I'm going to post an small smut piece about them in a little bit if you guys want to check it out**


	6. talking

**Ohh ok another chapter the next one after this is interesting..enjoy try and leave a review I promise it wont hurt..i think :P**

* * *

I was shocked when I heard the news, and Belle of all people told me she kind of hates Elsa for some unknown reason. Elsa and her boyfriend broke up and I smiled like an idiot for a good long while feeling proud that she dumped that assshole.

I bounced into art that day happy and excited to talk to her without the threat that her boyfriend might beat me up. "Hey Elsa" I said she looked up from her drawing and hid it from my view I got slightly curious but didn't budge.

Her eyes widened slightly but she smiled all the same. "Hi Anna you seem happy" she inquired and I shrugged my shoulders. "N-nothing really j-just glad you dumped that asshole he w-wasn't good enough for you". I sat down and took out my drawing book and sharpened my pencil. Elsa giggled at me and I blushed a bit.

"Well thanks Anna I do have to agree I didn't like being with him it was more peer pressure from Rapunzel" I stiffened at that name, but smiled and nodded at Elsa like nothing was the matter. Art class went by fast and I still was working up the courage to as Elsa if she really did break up with her bf. She was next to me drawing but hiding it. I leaned closer and she hide it from my view and gave me a triumphant smile. I shook my head and took a deep breath. "E-Elsa is it true y-you broke up with Flynn" I looked at her and her pencil stopped she put her work away quickly and looked at me. "Yeah I did why you want to know?" she asked and I panicked.

"N-no reason i-in particular I'm just h-happy you broke up with th-the asshole". I stutter out and I blush a little bit. Elsa giggled at me. "Alright Anna yeah I kind of agree I think it was better I broke up with him" Elsa giggled and my heart melted a bit more.

There was a knock at the art door, me and Elsa both look a student walked in and I felt a rush of fear run through me. Gaston was at the door and he was looking this way I could see the slight smug look on his face. I turned away and looked ay Elsa who was looking at Gaston. Dam if looks could kill he would be a puddle on the floor. I swear he just came in here to mess with me because all he asked for from Weselton was a pencil. By the time he was gone I was shaking slightly and all those thoughts bombarded my head again. The belle rang and everyone left the class and it was just me, and Elsa.

"Hey Anna are you ok" Elsa put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her, "Gaston' I said weakly and Elsa nodded in understanding. She got up and put her arm around my shoulder and made me stand up. I looked at her confused, that turned into shock and excitement as she wrapped her arms around my shoulder and hugged me to her. I on auto pilot wrapped my arms around her waist and put my head in her neck. I felt numb a good numb as Elsa hugged me she smelled so sweet like vanilla and she was warm and soft. "It's ok Anna he can't hurt you". Elsa said that so soothingly and I nodded my head as I tried to push into her even more I have no shame. She giggled at me and rubbed my back. She held me for I don't know how long five minutes maybe, because the bell rang and jared us both. I smiled at her sheepishly a blush on my face.

"You better"? She asked and I nodded my head. "Y-you didn't have to d-do that" I said and Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "You seem to have needed it". We parted ways and I still felt numb a good numb. I smiled and the rest of the day went by good. Everyone was asking if I was ok because I looked so happy because I usually didn't look like that in school and I shrugged my shoulders.

The rest of the day went by good, basketball practice was good. I went home and avoided my mom and went straight up to my room. I checked my tablet and I smiled I had a message from ice queen. I opened it and my heart skip beats. _Hey feisty pants I've been thinking about how we're in the same state would you maybe want to meet sometime?_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I mean seeing this was amazing my most famous author I was going to possibly meet. I squealed and jumped up and down like a little girl.

I respond back

Me: _Really you'd want to meet me are you serious?_

She responded a minute later and we began to message back and forth I had butterflies in my stomach I slightly liked Ice Queen she was funny and made me happy.

Her: _Yes I was being serious I think I'd be nice to meet someone knew…but not right away maybe in another two weeks._

Me: _Alright cool um maybe we can meet at this park in Corona called floating laterns, are you close emough to that you can drive._

Her: _Yeah that will be good I know where that is_

Me _Are you sure you really want to meet me out of all the more cooler people on fanfiction then me?_

Her: _Yeah feisty I am sure of it ok, I've never meet anyone on fanfiction that isn't all nosy and wants to be in my business, you are pretty cool actually I like talking to you, so you ever think of writing fanctin :P_

I giggled feeling all nice and warm this was nice I like talking to her, _I wonder if she's pretty? I wonder what she looks like? Is she gay? She might be if she likes writing so much girl on girl parings_. I shake my heads as so many thoughts bombard my brain and responded.

Me: _Well Queenie I like of used to when I was littler but since I got older I've kind of lost that spark, but I don't mind overlooking it I like fixing tiny mistakes and errors and things._

Her: _Alright then maybe I'll let you read and fix some mistakes in that other chapter I'm writing ;P_

My stomach flipped when I saw that smiley face. Hm let's try a little with the teasing thing.

Me: _Well I can try but it might be a while if that love scene is as good as the rest of your writing ;)_

Her: _Well I hope you have fun with it since you like that stuff..make sure to keep that away from your significant other. Lol_

I smile and debate over what to say to her. I thought I'd fish around a bit more and tell her the truth.

Me: _well actually queenie even though it is hard to believe I do not have a girlfriend_ _L_

Her: _well that's unfortunate the ladies don't know what they're missing ;P_

Me: _mm maybe but im looking for the right girl and I think I might have found someone im interested in_ _J_

I hit the send button before I could think that over. _Sssssshit_

Her: _well who might that be I wonder? ;)_

 _Oh shit what do I say what do I say..well here goes nothing might as well say it and see what happened_

Me: _Well queenie believe it or not I'm kind of intrigued by you_ _J_

Her: _Well that's really sweet, and to be honest here feisty I kind of an intrigued by you, one of the reason I want to meet._

My heart practically leapt out of my chest, _her one of the most popular people on fanfiction the amazing writer Ice Queen likes me?_

Me: _really you're not pulling my leg why would you like me compared to all the other more amazing people on the internet..why me_

Her: _well let me see your funny you aren't like many other people all pushy wanting to know who I am and stuff like that..you seem to be really cool and I'd want to get to know you better. That's it, and I bet your cuter than me in person_

Me: _well we will just have to find that out for ourselves in another few weeks than wont we._

I sat and talked to her a bit more, I felt in aw that she liked me, I think this might work out. But then I think I still like Elsa. _Yeah right you'll never get with a girl like her worthlesssss._

I shake my head trying to clear the bad thoughts out. I think on it I'll just have to hang out with her. If I can't date her maybe we can be good friends.

* * *

 **ReAd Me: Hey if I get three more reviews ill post another chapter Friday..**

 **I _promise_ the next chapter will be more interesting...Belle and Anna kinda make out and Elsa and anna dance all close and much more..**


	7. hard friends

**Interesting chapter hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

I woke up the next day with more dried tears, I know that thing with Ice Queen went amazing but then when I went downstairs things with my parents went bad again. I got up and got dressed. I got myself breakfast and yelled up to my parents who were getting ready that I would walk to school. I hated them being like this, were they really just going to give up.

I walked into school and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and Belle was behind me, "hi belle" I smiled.

"Hey Anna ready for our game" she said and I had almost forgotten our basketball game was today. "Yeah can't wait" responded half-heartedly and Belle shook her head at me. "You forgot didn't you feisty" she teased and I blushed, I blush to easily this needs to stop. "Yeah I did but now I can't wait" I debated on telling mom and dad about the game but thought against it for now.

"Cool and there is an after party at my house if we win, you want to come?" Belle so mumbled out as we walked. I barely heard her but understood what she was saying. Belle loved her parties. "Sure Belle I wouldn't mind coming" I patted her on the shoulder and she smiled and blushed a bit. I still have no clue what's up with her.

I got to class and I see Rapunzel glaring at me and moving as far away from me as she can. I just chuckled.

"Hey" I yelled slightly as someone walked by and ruffled my hair. I fixed and look over at who had done it, it was Elsa, a blush hit my cheeks and I poked my tongue out at her and she giggled and did it back.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Rapunzel making a gagging gesture at someone and they both giggled. I gritted my teeth slightly but didn't do anything _why should I care to say anything now when I didn't back then_. I gritted my teeth at the memory and focused on the classwork set in front of me. I was early to class and though I would get back at Elsa.

I hide behind the door as she walks past then I go behind her and ruffle her hair in it's braid. I duck down as she looks behind her, then looks down and sees me. "Boo" I giggle and she shakes her head at me and flicks me over the head.

We both sit down as the teacher comes to the front of the room. "Alright settle down you kids" everyone looked at the teacher. "Alright we are already three months through school and so I think you have gotten to know your fellow classmates well enough we are going to do a partner". I looked to my left and saw Elsa look to her right at me. We both smiled knowingly.

Elsa and I sat in class talking over ideas, she wanted to try some kind of winter wonder thing and I wanted something that had to do with summer complete opposites.

We tried to collaborate on something, and came up with an idea, Elsa would cave on the winter thing but I had to agree to put a snowman in the mix. We decided to do a picture of a snowman chilling under a blanket on the beach, in the middle of summer and he wasn't melting. We giggled over the idea of it and looked around on Elsa's tablet for ideas, our heads close together. I looked over at her and pointed at one pic and she looked at me our eyes locking and Elsa was smiling. If we weren't in school right now I think I might have had the courage to kiss her.

After sometime the class was over and we were about to go our separate ways but I thought of something.

"Hey Elsa did y-you want to come to m-my basketball game today, it's at 5 though you don't have to I get it if you don't want to, y-you probably have s-something better to do" I was stopped as she came up and put a finger to my lips.

She giggled and moved her finger away slowly, "Of course I want to come, we are friends aren't we, just make sure you don't disappoint" she winked and walked and I watched her go for a little while then shook my head and finished up my day in a daze again.

The game was us Arendelle Knights against Corona's chameleons, like seriously why would that be the mascot I mean I get that chameleons can sneak but still. The game began and it felt like we had the upper hand for a little while but the chameleons became sneaky making close passes and shooting baskets like they came out that way. We fought back hard though and by over time they were only ahead by eight points and our whole team was tired. The whole team gathered around sipping on our Gatorades. "Ok status report on what you guys know" I asked.

"They're fast" pointed out Belle, "and have great teamwork skills" piped in Meg, "well they are the hottest group of girls I've seen" whistled Ariel as she eyed the competition heavily and we all laughed at the lesbian that has no shame. "and also you guys can beat them" I heard a voice behind me and looked to see it was Elsa. A smile instantly appeared on my face.

"Hey Elsa h-how you liking t-the game so far" I smile, _god I have to get rid of this stutter_. She smiled even more. "Well if Ariel will pay more attention to the ball then the boobs I think you guys have a chance" she giggled and we all laughed as Ariel pouted at us. "Fine I'll pay attention god" and we all just laughed harder. I talked the talk with the girls about what to do next, and even Ariel didn't look at the Corona girls. No instead she looked at Elsa who was leaning against the bleachers I felt a bit of anger for some reason I don't know why. I hit her upside the head and she growled at me but payed attention.

We made up a plan then we had a few minutes to talk to our family. I walked over to Elsa and leaned next to her as she was furiously typing on her phone. She looked so into it she didn't even see me. I looked over and saw she was typing some type of story. I think I kind of scared her and she jumped, she put her phone away pretty quickly.

I held up my hands "sorry E-Elsa" she shrugged her shoulders. "It's alright Anna well ready for the next half looks like it's going to be close". I giggle "yeah I'm ready I-it should be an f-fun half" I smile confidently and flexed my arms. She laughed at me. "You're too cute Anna" she giggled and a blush hit my cheeks that made her laugh even more. The bell rang signaling it was time to start. "Alright I'll see you after Elsa, a-and there is an after p-party at Belle's if we win do you want to come" I asked and Elsa came closer. She leaned next to my ear. "If you win I'll go anywhere you want Anna, just make sure you win" she said in a encouraging and I swear a bit of seductiveness was in there. She walked away and I was left in a daze though I was pumped with adrenaline. _Ohhhhh hell yes I'm going to win this._

I gather the girls together and get us pumped up then we go onto the field and the game begins. I t was close game for the whole third quarter we slowly began goal after goal and steal getting closer to tying with them. At almost the end of the fourth we've caught up but we are all tired and so is the other team.

 _Three minutes left_

Belle passes me the ball I run down the court as the other team is setting up to block me. I stop and look around the pass it to Belle to my left. She spins past her guard and passes it to Ariel who is wide open. Ariel lets it fly for a great two points and everyone in our crowd whistles and woops.

 _Two minutes left._

The other team gets it and with some great teamwork gets close to the hoop. The girl with the ball runs towards me and I go for the ball but she spins past me and sinks it into the goal. I growl and we get the ball back.

 _One minutes left._

I get the ball and pass it to Ariel then she passes it to Belle and she gets cornered. She bounces the ball for some time and sees no one to pass to, so she tries to get sneaky and backs up and elbows one of the players and the refs whistled and I saw Belle cringe.

45 seconds left

The ref called a foul and the other team got two foul shots. We all lined up. They were already two points ahead of us and if they make these two we won't be able to win. The girl lines up and shoots everyone holds their breath it hits the backboard and just skims off. Our team snickers as she lines up her next shot. I look at each of them and they know that if she doesn't make the next basket we need to get a hail mary.

I look to Belle the closest to the goal she needs to get the ball and we need to get a three point to win. She shoots and it looks like it will sail in but it hits the rim ever so slightly and bounces off and our team swarms in. I run down the field and have two of the other team on me. Belle and the girls come down the court Belle passes to Ariel.

30 seconds

Ariel is cornered and makes a sneaky pass to me as I am at the three point. Everything goes in slow motion the other girls run at me and I dribble a few then I jump and push the ball hard out of my hands towards the basket. I come down and everyone watches as the ball saild and hits the backboard and goes in.

The buzzer rings and my team is around me in an instance and we cheer. We won by a point. The crowd goes into cheer and all us girls are all nice so we go and shake hands wih the other team. Well most of us. Ariel slaps the girl's asses as she goes by with a sly smile on her face. Me and the rest of the girls laugh at her. All of the adrenaline starting to wear out slighty.

"Party at my house" Belle shouted and all of us screamed in joy. We all pack up and stuff and I feel a hand on my shoulder. "That was great Anna" I turn around to see Elsa smiling at me. I smile back".

T-thanks Elsa it was tough, corona a-always is". I shrug and Belle walks up to me putting her arm around mine. "Ready to go party Anna" she said clearly ignored Elsa.

"Sure if E-Elsa can come" I spoke out and Belle looked at Elsa for the first time, she hesitated. "Sure why not I'm pretty sure some of the other girls are bringing others along" she smiled thinly and walked away.

Elsa looked at me with a bewildered look on her face and I just shrugged. All of us girls took showers in the schools showers all laughing happy to win our first game, That only took a half hour and we were all off to the party. Elsa drove in her car and I was pushed into the car with whole team we had this idea to fit all twelve girls in one car .So we had the driver, a girl on the floor a girl in the passenger side seat. In the back three girls on the floor, another three in the seats, and another three on top of the girls in the seats, and I somehow ended on Belle's lap.

All of us were a bunch of giggling twelve year olds as we drove to Belle's house. I felt slightly uncomfortable on Belle's lap sure I kind of had a crush on her but still. I jumped slightly when I felt her put her hands around my waist. _Oh shit oh shit why is she doing that alright calm down Anna_. I wasn't sure why she had put her hands around me but I am not complaining I haven't been held by anyone in a long time. I felt my stomach drop though when she started to put her hands slightly under my shirt. It was really dark in the car so almost no one could see it if they were paying attention, they were all singing along with the radio. I felt a slight bit of arousal and hated myself slightly for it, then her hands were under my shirt on my waist. I was fighting whether or not to look back there when we hit a bump and the girls screamed and laughed at each other. This caused Belle's hands to go up more and brush the underside of my breasts and I squirmed. Her hands went back up towards my breasts and I looked behind me at her.

She just smiled seductively at me her eyes darker than normal and lidded. I gulped and felt a bit more arousal hit me. _Dam that is hot_. My eyes widened as I still looked at her and her hand went to touch my breast. The car lurched to the stop and we were at Belle's I breathed a sigh of relief as one by one the girls pilled and everyone there laughed at us cause we looked like clowns. I saw Belle got out last pouting.

 _Ah what the hell why was she doing that, does she like me? Why would she like me I'm not that good of a catch?" oh god this is going to make me go crazy._

I walked straight up to Elsa and she was smiling at us. "You guys looked a bit tight in there" I swallowed and thought she meant me and Belle. "I mean really how you could fit twelve girls in that car". She laughed and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"A-alright Elsa lets go inside" there were a good amount of people in Belle's house. Me and Elsa sat around and talked and we got some drinks, non-alcoholic mind you. We joked about the basketball game and I began to unwind a bit I was getting more used to talking to Elsa and I liked it, also my stutter was almost gone.

A song came on and Elsa tried to get me to dance. I didn't really until she dragged me. The song on was pon de replay by Rihanna and almost everyone began dancing so we were all pretty close.

"Oh come on Anna if you can't dance I'm going to have to show you how" She said into my ear. She grabbed my hips and I jumped and she laughed at me. I blushed as she told me to move my hips left and right to the music. I began to do that as she was behind me directing my hips. After a while she let go and I was enjoying myself. The dance floor seemed to get even more packed and I could feel Elsa dancing behind me. I look and see her getting real into the music and she smiled me. She snaked her hands back onto my hip and brought me closer till we were dancing and brushing into one another and laughing. I let my mind wander as we danced that _she might like me._ I turned around and we danced face to face. We had our eyes locked and we had fun. When the song ended we collapse side by side on the couch panting.

"That was a lot of fun Elsa" I said and Elsa looked at me in shock. "What?" I asked and Elsa smiled. "You didn't stutter that time." And I smiled as well.

"Hey Anna can I talk to you" Belle came up in a red tank top and short white jeans. I excused myself from Elsa and Belle brought me into her room for some reason.

"So what did you want Be-"I was cut off as she wrapped her arms around my shoulder and stared me in the eye. She leaned in and kissed me and I was shocked and didn't kiss back.

She pulled away and whispered in my ear as I was still shocked. "Anna I want you" She kissed me again and in instinct and how I kind of liked her. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around her waist. She put her hands again under my shirt and scraped her nails down my sides and I gasped and she slipped her tongue into my mouth. She kissed me and our tongues battled as her hands traveled higher and squeezed my breasts and I moaned I was getting aroused.

 _This should stop you like Elsa, and are going to be with Ice Queen soon._

 _Keep going it feels so good you've wanted to do this for a long time, indulge a little._

My mind battled with the way Belle was making me feel. She pushed me against the door giving me no way to escape She began to squeeze my breast with one hand under my bra and her other hand went towards my pants she unbuttoned them and her hand went to go under my underwear. Thoughts of Gaston hit me like a brick wall, I began to squirm under Belle's touch any magic was gone. "Belle stop please" I stopped her and she tried to go again and I grabbed her wrist and stopped her. I pushed her away lightly and she looked hurt.

"Anna what's the matter I thought you wanted this" Belle said hurt and confused. I took an unsteady breath. "I did Belle a while ago but now I-"

"It's because of Elsa isn't it" she growled out Elsa name. "That self-centered bitch can't make you happy Anna sure she's your friend and she might become your girlfriend but she'll just turn out like Rapunzel".

I got angry Elsa is nothing like the way Rapunzel was. "Shut up belle Elsa is _NOT_ like Rapunzel in the slightest" I pretty much screamed at her. Though she didn't back down. "Yeah but has she been your friend for so many years, does she know everything about you, does she like you as much as I do".

That through me for a loop she actually liked me. "Y-you l-like me Belle" I walked closer to her and she looks at me sheepishly and nods. "It's taken me a long time to come to terms with it but yes I do like you Anna a lot are you going to throw all of that away, all our friendship and feelings for some girls you've just became friends with."

I lean against the door "I'm sorry Belle but I can't, I now have a shot with an amazing girl I met and maybe I can be with Elsa now that me and her are friends….so no Belle I'm sorry".

I go to open the door and she drops to the floor grabs my hand, and looks up at me, "Anna please I can make you happy…I can make you happy…Please give me a chance".

I do one of the hardest things I've ever done. It takes all my power not to pick Belle up and say yes. I do one of the hardest things I've ever done I leave Belle.

I go back downstairs making sure everything I am wearing is in place though. I walk up to Elsa who was talking with Ariel and ask if she wouldn't mind driving me home. She says yes and drives me home and keeps looking at me. She knows something is wrong but doesn't ask why. I thank her for the ride I get out and go. She gets out and run to my side and looked at me. "Anna what's wrong" I didn't respond. "What did Belle _do_ " She growled slightly and I looked at her. "E-Elsa its ok" I give her a weak smile. "I-I'll be fine how's that" I smile and she sighs. "Fine but you know if you need anything" I stop her by being bold and hugging her. She hugs me back. "I'm ok Elsa" I whisper into her ear and she hugs me closer.

We hug for I don't know how long, but once we are done I know we both feel better. I wave goodbye and walk into the house. I see my father in the living room smoking and smirking at me knowingly and I just roll my eyes and go upstairs. The second I close the door I began to shake. I should be happy I hugged Elsa again and that dance was hot, I won my first basketball game and I was going to see Ice Queen in a few weeks but I sit there shaking and crying I had probably lost my best friend of many years just because of a girl I might not even work with _._ What have I done? I keep messing up.

 _Yeah that's right you screw up your nothing you don't deserve to be in this world, punish yourself_. The evil thoughts in my head bombard me till I give in. I lock my door and reach into my drawer and pull my punishment out.

* * *

 **Ok how was that guys ohhhhh..you guys can send me some pm's if you want about how the chapter was**

 **till next weeks see yah**


	8. meeting icequeen

It's been almost two weeks since I turned down Belle. We haven't talked since, and I don't know how to fix it. Elsa and I have gotten a little bit closer she brought me over to her house where she introduced me to her thirteen year brother Kristoff. We stayed in the backyard most of the time she said her room was a mess and she didn't want anyone up there. I told her I didn't care but she insisted the next time. She let me mess around with her car. I checked her car and sat in the driver's seat. What I wouldn't give to drive this but I was to chicken to ask Elsa. Though she sat back and found it amusing as I looked at everything.

Ice Queen and I talked a lot to and we talked about how now it was only a day till we meet each other and we talked about our appearances slightly. It was colder so I said I was a redhead and would have my hair in a ponytail. I would wear a long sleeve blue, purple, and gray plaid shirt, also black skinny jeans. She said she was a blonde and would wear a light blue sweater with small snowflakes on it and light blue skinny jeans. That slightly struck me as Elsa for a second, but then again why would she write that.

The day before we were supposed to meet on Saturday the school day ran so slow. I was bored in art for the first time and Elsa seemed to be the same for some reason. Maybe she had a hot date this weakened to. So for most of day went by slow. I took an early bed time so I could talk to Ice Queen.

Me: ok wow I feel like I'm in a dream

Her: nope sorry feisty you aren't in a dream but I feel like I'm in one to J can't wait

Me: me wither oh I wonder if you're beautiful? I wonder if you're taller than me? God I need to shut up lol.

Her: no keep talking I find it cute.

Me: gah woman you're going to be the death of me :P

Her: well I certainly hope not I still want to meet you

We took another hour talking hen decided we both needed the extra we decided to meet at five and that would give us time to do our other things for the day. I set my alarm for 8 and went to sleep.

Long story short I woke up and looked at the clock and it read eleven am hold crap why didn't it go off. I looked and saw I had set it for pm not am. Also I'm surprised my dad didn't wake me up. I got up and took a shower and dried my hair and put it in a braid. I did my chores for the day and it was only four I decided to eat. I had something to eat and my mom was wondering why I was happy. I just shrugged. It was four thirty and I told my parents I was going out. I ran upstairs and got dressed. Corona wasn't far so I decided to bike.

I took it slow so I wouldn't sweat I made it there with five minutes to spare sat in the park and checked my phone. No messages from Ice Queen. I sit around and feel all nervous. _What if she doesn't like me? What if she isn't that good looking what if?_ All those thoughts left my head as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, and got up and looked behind me. "Elsa what are you doing here". I asked confused after I saw who it was. Elsa shrugged. "I'm meeting a friend what are you…doing here" her voice went off as she looked at my clothes. I looked at what she was wearing. A light blue sweater with snowflakes, and light blue skinny jeans. _No hell no it has to be a coincidence, she can't be Ice Queen._

I take a deep breath and I can see she was having the same trouble I was for some reason. I take another deep breath and say it.

"Ice Queen, Feisty Pants" we say together and look at each other in disbelief.

 **3rd person (cause it makes things easier)**

They look at each other both couldn't comprehend that the other was who they thought it was. "Are you Ice Queen" Anna says hesitantly and Elsa nods. "Feisty Pants" she asks and Anna nods her head. "Let's sit down" Anna suggests and they both do.

"How the hell is this possible" Anna says. "Well it's because I watched once upon a time and..." Anna hit Elsa and she giggled.

"Well this definitely changes things doesn't it queenie" Anna joked and Elsa smiled slightly and chuckled. "That it does feisty" Elsa said and Anna blushed. They began to warm up to one another.

Anna laughed "What" Elsa asked amused. Ann smiled and looked at her "Well it's very interesting and I think I should say something. You know we both kind of liked you over fanfiction and you said you did as well" Elsa nodded and smiled.

Anna took a deep breath why not tell Elsa now. "Well I actually did like you, you know not on fanfiction" Anna let Elsa comprehend that and she was waiting for her to yell at her and call her a freak.

All Elsa did was smile and lean into Anna's ear and whisper. "Well that makes two of us" She pulls away and the look on Anna's face is so cute. Elsa giggled. "What" Anna says? "Nothing you're just so cute" That made Anna blush even more and Elsa to giggle even more. They began to warm up to one another. They talk and Anna gushes how she knew there was something special about Elsa. Elsa just sits and thinks _how lucky am I its Anna that's Feisty Pants, this is great mow maybe just maybe I can try and be with her. She so cute, and funny and is beautiful._

Anna stops her rants as she feel her phone vibrate, she took it out it was only 5:30, and her mother was calling. Anna sighed and moved a few feet and answered it.

"Hi mom" Anna said. "Oh Anna honey I know you just left and hour ago but me and your dad are having another argument and I want you to come home and help us figure this out". Anna gritted her teeth and looked behind her where Elsa was waiting.

"Mom can't you and dad figure this out you're both adults" Anna tried not to sound hostile. She heard her mother sigh in the background and sniffle. "Yeah your right ok have fun Hun bye". The line disconnected.

Anna sighed again that was a lot for the last few minutes. She walked back to Elsa, "So queenie we're in a beautiful park want to go walk around". Anna was so bold as to hold out her hand and Elsa took it.

They were both content as they walked through the quiet beautiful park, Elsa held onto Anna's hand and she smiled like an idiot and Elsa was the same they were both still in awe that the other was the fanfiction person. But they weren't going to second guess it, and it was amazing to the both of them how now there was no boundaries, and maybe if the other wanted it they could be together.

They walked around the park and talked Anna asked a bunch of question about Elsa and the fanfiction. Elsa answered her questions. Elsa looked at the time it was seven thirty. Elsa frowned.

"What is it Elsa" Anna asked and Elsa looked at her apologetically. "It's seven thirty and I need to be home at eight", they both didn't want this night but they could definitely see each other again.

"Maybe we can hang out tomorrow" Anna was so bold to say. Elsa thought about it then shook her head. "Sorry I'm busy at my aunt's but maybe after school Monday".

They both agreed on it and walked back to the car, holding hands. Anna put her bike in the trunk and they drove to Anna's neither wanting the night to end.

They pulled up and Elsa helped Anna put the bike on the porch and they stood on the porch. Elsa moved in first and hugged Anna. Anna had her arms around Elsa waist and Elsa had her arms around Anna's shoulders their faces burrowed into each other's necks taking in the other's warmth. They could feel their breasts press against one another. They pulled away slowly smiling and Elsa leaned down and gives Anna a lingering kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Feisty Pants" she whispers and Anna says by in a daze that Elsa just kissed her cheek.

Elsa drove off and Anna was in a daze on the porch. The beautiful, caring girl she had a crush on for a long time, and was also her favorite fanfiction writer had just kissed her on the cheek. Anna face broke out in a huge goofy grin. She walked in the house and went upstairs. She heard her tablet ring, she looked at it and squealed in happiness.

Message from Ice Queen: _goodnight my beautiful fan ;)_

I squealed in happiness and messaged her back

Me: _goodnight my gorgeous writer._

I shut off my tablet and fall asleep instantly having amazing dreams of the blue eyed beauty named Elsa.


	9. first kiss

**Ok wow another chapter sorry for the lateness**

* * *

It's Monday and another day of school. I was nervous to see Elsa I just got inside the school before her mustang rolled into the parking lot. I saw her looking at me a little bit in math and I got kind of nervous did this break our friendship and we're going to walk on eggshells around each other. It was time for art and I walked into art and Elsa had beat me there some way. I sat next to her and smiled and begun to work on drawing on the item in front of the class Weselton had set up. I began to draw the well it was just a picture of a cat printed out and sat on the bird. "Art" Weselton began, "Is a form of expression not just lines and colors on paper that makes things pretty, art is imagination, power, hard work, and expressing ones inner most self if you let yourself be expressed" He walked around the room preaching as we drew. I looked over at Elsa's work so far. Instead of just drawing the cat figure she was making a three dimensional image of it and it was cute.

I drew the cat figure but added some on cute factors to it. We all we're done drawing it. "Alright now if you all really care about art you should be proud of your work, hold it up" Weselton said at the front of the room with a little jump that made us giggle. Elsa and me held ours up without hesitation others were weary but held them up at an angle trying to hide them. "Good Elsa, Anna, and Anya get a hundreds everyone else gets fifty's".

Everyone except me Elsa and the other girl yelled at Weselton. "Silence" he screeched. "Those three girls get a hundred cause they held up they're work without hesitation. To be a great artist you need to be proud of whatever work you do no matter how bad or amazing".

"He instructed us to start on our partner projects and sat down and put on some easy listening Pandora music. "So shall we get to work Elsa" I looked at her hesitantly. "Alright let's get to work feisty". She giggled as I blushed at the name and we got to work making small sketches on what the snowman should look like. We came up with a pretty cute looking snowman who loves warm hugs, and summer. I joked and asked if we could name him Olaf and Elsa agree. We began to draw sketches of the landscape. We began to warm up to one another and talked about after school. I would just meet Elsa at her car.

Art was unfortunately over soon but me and Elsa had a good solid plan going for our project. The rest of the day after art is never important. Belle at lunch still ignored me. The guys and Merida want to know what the matter is but I wouldn't tell hen and neither would she. English was ok, oh I never said that Belle was in my English class did I. Well she is an amazing student she loves the class but today she was unfocused and everyone could see it. Chemistry was cool, Olaf tried getting the mixture were making to blow up by adding other things to it and he got yelled at when it did blow up.

I sat around free period looking up where to buy cheap seats for my baby. I found some and saved the link to show to my dad. Usually I work on stuff for him then he buys me the parts. I know he's proud that I'm doing something constructive. He and mom work at the same job. Heating and air. Not the most glamourous job but pays a bunch.

I jump up as the bell rang and beat Elsa to her car. I jumped in the back and hide as she came and got into the car. I gave it a few seconds then jumped up and put my hands in front of her eyes. "Guess who" I asked teasing her.

"Ummm Elizabeth Lail" Elsa said amused and I let her go, and jumped in the front. "Well you're definitely no her, your cuter" Elsa joked and my face erupted in many shades of red. She started up the car and she drove us to my house where she surprisingly remembered I lived.

I get out then race around the care and open her door. She giggled "ever the gentleman". We walk inside the house my parents aren't home yet from work. I rummage through the fridge for some soda and give her a Pepsi. We go back outside and I pop the hood to my baby and it's about complete only a few more things. "What cha missing in here Anna" Elsa asked me as she leaned over the hood and I leaned behind her pointing things out. I was finished and she turned around so were really close. I locked eyes with her. So beautiful, I look down at her lips slightly and look back at her eyes. I see her eyes dart to my lips and I know this time I wasn't paranoid. She leans in slowly and I do the same.

When her lips touch mine it's like heaven on earth. Her lips are warm and soft against mine. I lean in more and grasp the back of her neck gently and she wraps her arms around my neck. We keep kissing god her lips feel amazing. I hear Elsa sigh in content against my lips. My hands move to her hips and pull her towards me so we're pushed together and she gasps slightly. I think her hips are sensitive. We finally break for air and rest our foreheads against one another and smile. "Hi" I say. "Hi" Elsa giggled and gives me another peck on the lips which I return. I take a small step back and she looks confused _dam she's so cute._

"H-hey Elsa I was wondering if" I take a deep breath I know I just kissed her but I wanted to go for it. "Elsa will you be my girlfriend".

I wait as I see the look of surprise and disbelief on her face and I know I fucked up. "I-I mean I know you're more popular and I'm about no body id understand if you didn't want to be with me. You're gorgeous and could have anyone you wanted I-. "She put her finger to my lips to stop me. "Anna I-"

"Elsa why the hell are you with the dyke" We both whirl around to see Flynn marching up my driveway into the garage looking kind of pissed. I grit my teeth how dare he.

"Elsa baby please take me back I know I can make it worth your while" He said apologetically and slight seductively.

"Flynn no means no now get the hell away from me" Elsa said and looked away from Flynn. Elsa moved away from him. "Oh come Elsa you know you want me back, you won't find a better man than me" he whispered something in her ear I couldn't hear but afterwards she turned around and slapped him. I moved to Elsa side as she looked upset clutching her waist like it would calm her.

"Flynn get away from Elsa and get away from my house" I said in a fit of anger. I knew it was a bad idea cause he turned right around at me and I took a step back he was really pissed. "Shut the fuck up dyke, I don't even know why your around Elsa you're nothing a worthless shit and Elsa shouldn't be around trash."

He pushed me against my car and I groaned as my back slammed into he back. He leaned in close to my ear. "What did you think bitch Elsa would get all up close and personal and you could fuck her? Elsa deserves better than you. You deserve no one, I wish Gaston would have finished what he started".

My body went numb at the last thing he said and I pushed him away and he clattered into some of my tools. I look over at Elsa who had a scared look on her face. Flynn got back up quickly with a growl and came at me. I moved away but he caught me and punch me straight in the stomach. I screamed in pain slightly and he pushed me to the ground. "I mean it Elsa I will have you back, no dyke bitch or anyone will take you from me" He stormed off and I just knelt on the ground. Elsa raced over and knelt beside me. "Anna are you ok come on we need to get you some ice" she asked the obvious question. I just knelt there. _He's right I don't deserve Elsa she's too good, too nice, she's everything I've wanted but she's everything I can't have I'm not worth of her she deserves better._

I let Elsa take me inside and put ice on my stomach and we go up to my room which luckily is clean. She asks me what's the matter. I open my mouth not sure of what to say. But I know I have to tell her this will never work.


	10. Thoughts

"Elsa I don't think we should this" I said and she looked at me confused. I took a deep breath. "Elsa, I know you like me you said so yourself, but I don't know you deserve someone who isn't so hated someone who can actually give you something. Elsa I'm nothing and you need better than me I-" I was cut off as she leans up and kisses me. She pulled away and looked at me slightly pissed off. "Anna I want to be with you I can care less what others think you make me happy right now ok" She looked towards me for some sign I understood.

"Yeah for now till you find someone better looking than me" I grumbled out.

Elsa sighed. "Anna if it means anything I think your beautiful and I want to try this ok" I sigh as her words sink in. "Ok Elsa". I say and she leans over to kiss me again. "And yes Anna I will be your girlfriend" happiness I've never felt before rushed though me. I kiss her again and grab her hip and I feel her shiver slightly. I lean over to get better kissing but I hiss in pain.

Elsa giggled and her hand pushes up my shirt and she kisses me where the bruise is and I sigh in content. She giggles again and straddles me and kisses me again her hands on my shoulders. I sigh into the kiss and grab her hips slightly and I feel her shiver slightly. I think I already found one of her spots. I'm content just kissing her but I want to see what happens. I grip her hips more and I hear her moan ever slightly.

She begins to kiss my neck and I feel her hands on my waist. I pull her face back up to mine I bite her lip and she moaned very slighty.

I heard the door slam shut and Elsa and I sprang off of each other. "Heh well I guess my mom is home" I giggled and we went downstairs. She was laying out on the couch. "Hey mom" I said and she got up and looked at me and smiled. That smile faltered as she say Elsa next to me. She looked her up and down. "Hi darling and who is this" I could hear the slight agitation in her voice. "This is Elsa" Elsa moved towards her and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you mam" I held my breath as my mom looked at Elsa's hand when shook it. I almost cried out in happiness.

"So where is dad" I asked after they we're introduced. 'He's somewhere around here" she then turned on the tv and that was our cue I pushed Elsa out of the house and back to the garage.

"Well that's the nicest she's been to any girl I've had over" I laughed and Elsa looked at me surprised. "Well my mom thinks no one will be good enough for her baby' this time Elsa giggles.

I look at the time about 4:30. "Elsa when do you what to be home".

She looks at the time. "Maybe a half hour I have to make supper with my mom and bake some stuff for my brother's class party tomorrow".

"Well" I say amused. "I'm dating such a baker hopefully I can taste some of that amazing food sometime" I asked and Elsa thought it over. "Sure but it's not my fault if you get food poisoning" we both laugh and we lean against my baby and talk exchanging kisses here and there and we we're holding hands. I felt happy so content it surprises me.

I walk Elsa to her car and kiss her bye. "Anna are you going to tell anyone I mean I haven't exactly told anyone I'm bi" I laugh and kiss her. "I won't tell anyone unless you want me to".

She shook her head no. "Unless it's someone you can really trust ok" I nodded my head. "Alright see you tomorrow queenie" I moved away as she drove away and I walked back into the house.

She messaged later she told a few of her close friends Ariel, Mulan Tiana I could deal with them but she told that bitch _Rapunzel._ There was no way Rapunzel was going to keep this a secret. I know you are all wondering what the hell was up with me and Rapunzel. You'll find out soon enough nothing to rush it


	11. schoolagain

**i apologize in advance for spelling errors**

* * *

It was the first day at school as Elsa's girlfriend and I was nervous. I actually took time to consider what I wore and that's saying something. My dad could tell I was nervous about somethings but he didn't push. I'm going to tell my friends including belle today that I'm with Elsa. I know it'll hurt her a lot but I can't keep it a secret any longer I have to say something. I was still amazed myself that I was with the most beautiful, nice, caring, selfless girl in the whole school. I practically skipped into the school. I got my stuff and meet my friends and they could tell something was up.

"Ok what'd you take Anna" Sven said.

"Come on champ who'd you lay" Olaf joked.

I saw Belle just frown and look away a bit.

I took a deep breath. "Guys I'm dating Elsa" I breathed out and the looks on their faces we're priceless. After a few seconds they exploded.

"Holy shit I knew you we're hanging out with her but dam" Sven patted me on the back.

Olaf put his arm around me and leaned in. "Ok now tell me sport how'd her breasts feel, were they nice and soft or we're they more firm"

I pushed him away as he laughed at my expression of glaring and disapproval. He called it the mom glare. "Belle" I put a hand on her shoulder as her head was down.

She looked up at me smiling but I could tell it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm happy for you Anna I hope Elsa is worth it" with that she turned away from me and walked away.

Hiccup put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. "Dam, well I have to admit Elsa is hot, it would have gone for the French hotty myself" I growled at him slightly in a playful way and he laughed at me. They continued to mess with me until a flash of red appeared in front of my vision and Merida was right in front of me.

"Is it true las what hiccup just said you're with Elsa?"

Now my friend Merida was scottish, she's sarcastic, funny and sticks up for her friends to put in in simple terms. She great to be around. She had fiery red hair lighter than mine. I giggle at the girl and nod my head. She picks me up slightly and spun me around and I laughed we got the attention of a few so she put me down. They all asked me how and I explained it to them. They all shook their heads and said only I would nab the hottest girl in the school over the internet. I'm just peculiar that way they said.

I hear the bell ring and we all go to our classes. I'm glad because they wouldn't stop messing with me and making me blush. I go to class and sit down. I feel a cold chill run up my spin and look to my right and there was Rapunzel glaring at me.

I feel myself shiver. _Oh ssssshit._ I look away and she was about to sit down when Elsa came and stood next to her. "Rapunzel would you mind if I sat next to Anna today" Elsa said but there was a cold undertone to it that made Rapunzel easily get up and move. I smiled as my girlfriend sat next to me. I leaned over to whisper in her ear "thank you my blonde knight for saving me from the evil witch". I leaned away and Elsa giggled behind her hand and I saw a few people look at me in surprise.

I feel a bit of confidence well up and I smile as the day starts. Me and Elsa sat kind of close during math class I was so happy and amazed how'd I get so lucky to have her.

We walked together to art chatting about random things. We got into class and did our in class drawing assignment on the board. This time Mr. Weselton stood in the front. I snickered and tried to draw him though with him wearing some kind of black and red general's suit. He made us hold them up and this time everyone did it. Me and Elsa got to work on the main project. We sketched and finalized the snowman design and a few other things. The bell rang and yes it took that long to build a snowman on paper it takes a lot of detail. We walked out of art and Deja-vu hit me. "Hey Elsa" I asked nervously as we talked together this time. "Do you wanna come to my basketball game today".

I look at Elsa and she giggled. "Of course I will Anna you don't need to be so nervous about it…cutie" she added and ran ahead of me a bit as I growled at her playfully.

I was dreading lunch. Wondering how I was going to embarrass myself around Elsa's friends. I got my food and looked around for Elsa.

"Boo" she said right behind me and I jumped. She giggled and pointed towards her friends. Elsa sat down and patted me to sit next to her. They were all looking at me and my instincts screamed to run away but I sat down anyway. Elsa's friends Ariel Mulan Tiana and, (insert gulp) Rapunzel.

"Hi" I said sheepishly. "Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "What do you want you dyke come to try and rape some of us". Rapunzel tried to waver my confidence and embarrass me.

"Rapunzel that's not nice I'm having Anna have lunch with me and if you don't like it you can leave" Elsa said coolly but dam there was some bite in it.

"Are you sure Elsa I don't want to be an um inconvenience to your friends' I said quickly becoming very scared for my life. I heard giggles and I saw the other three looking at me smiling.

"It's ok Anna Elsa has already told us and we don't mind" Ariel giggled. Mulan nodded her head in agreement "But if you hurt her there'll be consequences" Tiana said and then they all began to eat at the same time. I smiled feeling better and I felt Elsa slip her hand into mine as we ate and I could feel people staring. I smiled genuinely feeling like things were going to get better.

The rest of the day was interesting people stopping me here and there asking me questions if I was with Elsa or not. I was able to dodge most of the questions. I went home and got ready for the game I walked in on my parents arguing and I just ran past them. Acting like children wish they would be adults. They came to my game though. It was us against southern stags. The girls on this team weren't as good. They played a hard game though, they kind of cheated a few times which bugged the hell outa me. One rammed into me as I was coming up to the basket making me lose the ball and the ref didn't catch it. Another time Belle tried to go around a player and she deliberately tripped her making her fall on her face and her nose bleed. Ariel had to hold me back from kicking the girl's ass even though Belle and I weren't on good terms. We won though by about fifteen points and we all decided to have another party at Belle's house. This time a little bit smaller of a party though. Elsa ran up to me and spun me around slightly I laughed I looked over to see Belle a ways away smiling at me sadly. It almost broke my heart in to. When Elsa put me down I looked over where to yell at her to come here and she was gone.

Elsa and I decided to have our own party at my house for a bit. We went upstairs and watched by some force she made my put in my one of multiple lesbian movies loving Annabelle. I could feel the tension rise at it got close to the sex scene. Elsa was curled up next to me her head in my neck watching the movie. I quickly said I was going to the bathroom when the two girls begun to kiss under the rain starting the sex scene. I waited till I thought it was safe and came back into the room as the scene had just ended. Elsa was watching intently and I couldn't help but giggle. She looked over at me and smiled jumping off the bed and came over to me wrapping her arms around my neck I gulped and hesitantly wrapped mine around her waist. She kissed me on the lips and whispered in my ear. "You missed a very very good part" the way she said it was sexy and I immediately kissed her lips wanting more. We backed up and fell on the bed me on top of her.

I immediately felt my stomach flip. You know the kind you get when you're anticipating something, and dam was I anticipating a few things. I shouldn't me and Elsa have only started dating but I want to make the blonde goddess below me feel good. All thoughts ceased as she but my lip slightly and slithered her tongue into my mouth. I met hers eagerly and we made out for a good few minutes. I let my hands trail up and down her sides and squeezed her hips making her gasp slightly and I began to kiss down her neck as I slide my hand under her shirt and slide my hands up and down her bare waist and just trailing up and down.

I felt Elsa go slightly tense as my hand brushed the underside of her breast. Then unexpectedly I was on my back and Elsa was over me. She leaned down and kissed me, and her hands slide under my shirt and I felt my stomach flip again. She begun to kiss down my neck as she traced random patterns on my stomach going higher and I let her. Just drinking in the sensations. It wasn't until she nipped at the base of my neck as her hand brushed the bottom of my bra did I sit up slightly to stop her. An image flashed before my eyes. She stopped and looked at me worriedly. I just smiled at me and put a light kiss on her lips. "We should slow down Elsa y-y-you're to amazing to go fast with I want to earn your trust first before we go to fast.

She looked relieved and she just laid back down atop me and snuggled with me nuzzling her head into my neck and I giggled.

Soon enough my mom said it was time for Elsa to go home and I walked her out and kissed her goodbye. It wasn't until I went into my room did the evil memories come back and I had to try something to get rid of them.

* * *

 **next chapter ladies and gentlemen is when you find out what happened wiht Rapunzel and AAnna. This chapter is gonna be long so it'll take me longer to post it...oh and you'll learn more about Elsa and flynn so yeah gonna be a slightly dramatic next chapter**


End file.
